Tigress and Po
by silverkit6
Summary: Almost everyone realizes the growing romance between tigress and Po. I figured it was a little too slow. Progress is my middle name. :)
1. Chapter 1

Tigress and Po

*Gong-gong-gong*

Tigress: We've been doing this all night panda! The morning gong has passed and now Shi fu is probably looking for us! (Muttering) This training is seriously cutting into my schedule. (Sees Po, who has that look: he feels like he disappointed himself and everyone else.) Fine. I'll go tell Shi fu what we've been doing. Just… keep meditating.

(Walks over to palace from peach tree where Po is meditating to find Shi fu bursting out the doors)

Shi fu: It's no longer just the panda, but now Tigress! (Looks over to see tigress) Tigress! What are you doing?!

Tigress: I apologize master shi fu. Po asked for additional training. We stayed up past curfew and now past sunrise, he's been having trouble with meditation. Sadly, he's quite unteachable…

Shi fu: (Laugh's a little then realizes the situation and snaps back into posture) You strictly denied my orders by staying up that late and not to mention held training sessions behind my back, which is really quite shocking, especially from you Tigress.

Tigress: I understand master.

Shi fu: Both you and po will not have breakfast and will be training all morning.

Tigress: I understand master shi fu. I will inform Po at once.

(Bows, then makes her way back to Po)

Tigress: (Hits Po in the back of the head while walking past him then turns to face him.)

Po: (Sitting on the ground meditating.) Ow! What was that for?

Tigress: Shi fu said we will have to train all morning without breakfast. More of a punishment for you than for me.

Po: NOOoOOOOOooOoO!

Tigress: See? Come on lets go.

Sparring match between Po and Tigress in front of the training hall a couple hours into the future.

Tigress: Is that all you got?

Po: We'll see!

(Tigress claws his side while speeding past him, and then he does a back flip and puts himself in front of the running tigress. *BAM* Tigress knocks Po to the ground, and fell on top of him.)

Tigress: …? ( Tigress realized her lips were touching Po's. But suddenly… she didn't want to pull away. After about three seconds of kissing she pulled away.)

Po: Did we just…? Wait, did you just…? (Po laughs a little bit while Tigress blushes. This goes on for a few seconds before Tigress jumps up.)

Tigress: No. No we didn't, and you didn't and I didn't, AND(puts foot to Poe's throat, who's still on the ground) if you ever speak-

Mantis: Hey guys, there are bandits in the village! We got to go!

Tigress: (Runs to palace gates that are very near. Turns to give Poe, who still lying on the ground, one last menacing glance.)

(Poe gets up off the ground, planning the opportune time to tease Tigress about this. His guess was 30 years from now.)

Po: (Even if he couldn't tease her about it without dying, he still wanted to talk about it. He knew if she had accidently touched lips with an opponent she would've pulled away in one second. It was all together a 4 second kiss…)

Viper: (Viper and Tigress are speeding down the Jay palace stairs, Crane is caring Po while flying, Monkey is going by the trees, and Mantis is faster than the others and at the bottom of the steps already.) What was that all about?

Tigress: What was what about?

Viper: That "I'm gonna kill you" look you gave Po before we left. (Suddenly, to Viper's surprise, Tigress blushed a little bit while they were running and turned her head from Viper.)

Tigress: We were sparring and I had my first (Tigress stopped herself when she realized what she was saying.) Been bun. I had my first been bun with Po.

Viper: Normally, I wouldn't be surprised since you eat that weird cubed tofu stuff as food, but we both know you didn't have breakfast today as your punishment. What were you really going to say?

Tigress: Kiss. (The words were out of tigresses mouth before she could process what she was saying.) And well… I think… I think I kind of liked it.

Viper: (Vipers mouth fell open about as wide as… well, a snake.) Wait… so you… like…PO?!

Meantime at the Jay palace

Shi fu: What?! Did I really just see…Tigress and Po kissing?! And that ridiculous smile on Po's face afterwards! What was that?... Could it be… Po and Tigress are…?


	2. Chapter 2

Tigress: Well…(Talking to Viper as they reach the bottom of the thousand steps) not exactly. I think. I don't know. I mean he's PO! But… he's Po…( Suddenly there was a softer look in Tigress's ember eyes and her tail flickered a little bit.)

Viper: How do you call that a maybe? I've never seen that look on your face except when you're talking to, about, or with Po.

Tigress: But I- hold on. HYA! (Kicks a crocodile bandit in the face and sends him flying toward a wall.) But I can't like him. If I do I'll just have to let the feeling fade away over time. Besides he's too stupid. And kind of sweet… and nice, not to mention he's- (Eyes get wide at what she just said)

Viper: Mmhhmm.(Raps around a victim semi choking him, and spins him out causing him to fall to the ground. The Viper hits him with her tail and knocks him out)

Tigress: Shut up. WHAM (hits a bandit in the face).

Crane: (Panting) Why… are you so… HEAVY!

Po: Sorry… (Lands with Crane and while he falls over, Po stands up and looks around just to find Tigress) Hey Tigress! (Looks around) Dang it, I knew we were late again. (Turns around to see a panting Crane trying to mumble something about it being his fault, then turns back to Tigress)

Tigress: Crane you seem worn out, and you did just get over a cold. Just go back to the palace.

Crane: Th-thanks… (Flies off still in obvious pain)

Po: So whatcha guys talking about?

Viper: Tigress's crush on y-(See's tigress looking down at her like she's about to eat her) y-yin chi.

Po: The Ostrich that runs the onion stand?

Tigress: Why would you even say that!? (Looks angrily at Viper)- just… stop.

Monkey: (Runs up to them) Guys Mantis and I found the place that the bandits use for a headquarters. Come on!

(Everyone runs to go, when Po grabs Tigress's arms and pulls her back to stay behind.)

Po: We'll catch up with you later! (Everyone turns around and nods, not second guessing because they were in a rush.)

Tigress: What is wrong with you! (Angrily)

Po: Are we really not going to talk about this? I mean, if for no other reason, do it for Yin Chi.

Tigress: Who?

Po: Your crush, the ostrich?

Tigress: Oh, right. Look, it doesn't matter.

Meantime The Furious three at the ally of Bandits

Mantis: I'm sorry.

Viper: You said there were bandits! Those were Alligators in an alleyway. They weren't even stealing anything! (Kinda angry, but not enough to hit Mantis.)

Mantis: Well at least we saved the hungry. It was really nice of you to buy them all that soup.

Monkey: I'm kind of glad Po didn't come. He would've eaten everything before the alligators. (Joking)

Viper: Let's just get back to Po and Tigress. (Moves by roofs tops and they make their way to the clearing they left Po and Tigress in) Oh my- wow. Should we give them some privacy?

Mantis: Got to say that is surprising.

(They all see Tigress on top of Po in the middle of a clearing. Tigress is staring into Po's eyes, her lips inches from his. He looked into her eyes dreamily.)

Viper: I know I'm not supposed to say this but I gotta tell someone now. Tigress likes Po! (Viper said this mischievously in a whisper, not showing the bit of guilt she felt.)

Monkey and Mantis: "WHAT!?

Tigress: (Looks up to see Viper, Mantis, and Monkey on top of the rooftop of the building just next to them. She jumps up and looks away from Po. This was the second misunderstanding today.)

Po: S-sorry.(Expecting to get hit)

Tigress: It was nothing more than that bad driver hitting me and bumping me into you. Let's get back to the palace with the others. You can come down now! (Yelling at the three that are at the top of the building next to them) (maybe this is fate she thought, looking over her shoulder at a chubby, yet sweet Po still sitting on the ground.)

The Jay Palace

Shifu: (Waiting at the top of the steps) Panda there you are! Oh no, it's just you Crane. How are you?

Crane: Umm, okay I guess...? Well, I am feeling pretty bad, and even my muscles are a bit sore…could you give me acupuncture? I know mantis is best at it, but you did it for Viper and Po a couple of times right?

Shifu: Yes but only if you answer my one question.

Crane: What's that?

Shifu: Have you notice a love affair between Tigress and Po?

Crane: What? Ew! No way, those two?

Shifu: Well I need you to spy on them for me… earlier this morning I... I saw them kissing.

Crane: (Eyes wide with surprise) For a temple full of Kung Fu warrior's you would think we're more observant. Yes master Shifu.

Shifu: Very well. I don't want to make false accusations, so understand this: You are now my eyes and ears. If Tigress so as much talks to Po nicely I want to know about it. Now, let's go get mantis's needles.

(Everyone came back to the jay palace. Nothing much happened beyond this point but training, dinner, a couple awkward unimportant conversations between Crane, Vipress, Po, Tigress, and Shifu, and finally, they all went to sleep.)

The next Morning

Shifu: (The gong had just rang and both Tigress and Po had yet to be up) They better not of stayed out training the whole time again. Sleep is important as well. (Looks to his students that are already awake) Stay here.

(Shifu searched the courtyard, the Peach tree, and anywhere else they might be)

Shifu: I suppose they truly are in their rooms. On second thought I should've gone their first… (Muttering to himself as he walks into the hallway of the rooms) Crane, can you check Tigress's room? I'll check Po's.

(They both walk over to check the rooms.)

Crane: Master Shifu… You know how you said you wanted me to be your eyes and ears?

Shifu: Yes? (Saying back to Crane while opening Po's door)

Crane: I don't think I have to be them anymore.

(Shifu walks over with the rest of the masters and peaks into Tigress's room to see Tigress's arms around a chubby panda that had fallen asleep next her. Everyone's eyes are wide, hair on end, as the Tiger's Gold eyes slowly begin opening.)


End file.
